The present invention relates to a grinder (dresser) which is formed as a hand-held power tool.
Grinders of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such grinders is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,616. This grinder, as well as other known grinders, has a working platen which oscillates relative to a housing, and a handle which usually extends in direction of the longitudinal axis of the platen. The handle is provided with a preferably arrestable pressure switch, which makes possible to actuate and simultaneously to displace the device by a hand gripping the handle. Because of the possibility to arrest the switch, the handle can be released and the power tool can be retained at locations which are favorable for the operation. For supporting the hand which displaces the machine, a second hand serves for the eventually necessary embrace, the pressing against the working surface, or the holding of the suction conduit of a dust aspirating arrangement. The handle, as well as other control elements which are fixedly connected with the housing of the power tool, and the pipes of the suction conduits extend in different directions above the working surface of the working platen outwardly of the same. This results in limiting of the working area of the power tool. At the sides when such structural elements extend outwardly beyond the working surface of the platen, the working surface of the platen cannot approach a wall of the like so as to grind or dress the entire required surface. These operational difficulties are aggravated by the fact that the known grinder must be held and guided in different directions by the holding hand, inasmuch as the tool handle does not provide any operational control during surface working. The holding hand must always provide for a working pressure normal to the working surface of the grinding platen and also reciprocate the entire power tool in direction lengthwise of and transverse to the lower arm axis. The position of the working surface of the grinding platen can be from horizontal to vertical, from floors to overhead locations. When the control is performed by the movable handle, the position of hand is not always advantageous for possibly long lasting operation. When the hand joint which is in a movement-end position, the vibrations of the power tool act upon the anatomic contact faces in the hand joint in bearing manner and thereby are health hazardous for the operators.